The Change
by Horse4ya
Summary: here this is a sad story, Kitty remembers her past, and it changes her. rouge likes the new kitty better?but what happens when a joke go's to far? people start to dissapere? Kittyxlance kittyxkurt rougexscott, ch2 is WAY better made! promise!
1. chapter one: New changes

The Change

Okay, I know it an't the best name for this fic maybe itll make sense latter. Any ways I do exsept flames because we need some hater's in dis world right? And if we didn't weed all be so sick of kindness and grow dark right? Well your about to find out. And almost forgot rated for sex,blood,violence,Shiney metal asses, Cursing and suicidle actions. Kay byz!

p.s this story may suck. 

*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~*~~~*

Kitty's prov

It was just an ordanery day as though I thought. "Hey kit whats up?" asked Kurt. "Umm nothin much you?" Same here." With that with out even saying good - bye a thought struck me. Why am *I* here? What did *I* do? Who am *I*? I thought as a snoby voice said in my head. (hey that ryhmes)

I stood there in a daze looking at my surrounding's and then the old thought hit me, What my life was before...What it was then. And now. 

(((((Flash back)))))

"Susan!" "yeah?" you smell like Beer! Huh? What? Did you sneek out to one of thoose party's again? Yeah why? What? Were am I, Who are you? Kitty or know as *Susan* stood there staring at her mother and then her mom had lost it she had literly lost it! Susan, Were going to have to send you to that oferange then you'll have to get a new family, I worned you! I hate you Susan I really hate you! I regret giving birth to you ever! Kitty just stood there with an expresion yeah what ever look. Im SEREIOCUS! Your gone first thing tomarrow! 

"okay well im going to bed *yawns*

Im Giving you away! I knew you were nothing and you never will be anything! After that night "Susan" woke up and saw her mother as usual Laying down half way on the couch with a beer bottle on the floor with her mothers hand touching it. Huh shes even more drunk then I am! Wait! Don't think your getting away so fast you good for nothing! Im taking you now! I got a family of two who responded to the add a week ago. Huh? You said yu'd cell me today! I did it early because I knew you would Screw up! You and your profile! Yuv'e been to jail 5 times and ive only been twice. Yeah but atleast I don't get as drunk as you! Susan Started to laugh her ass off. You think its funny now Bitch but wait untill you see who I put you with! Who? The Pryde's ! NOOOOOO! Oh god not THEM! There to gay and h...h..ha She couldn't bare to say that word But they were that gay enough for her to say it...Happy! Well to bad bitch I hope they rot your brain With pink cloths pop stars and Bunnies! WHAHAHAHA! Rot in hell bitch!

(((((End flash back)))))

*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*

Okay, Just to let ya know I don't really well usally write the stuff please don't hate me! I just got this idea I thought I'd make kitty less ditzy! I mean Belive it or not Kitty's my fav character well I also like wolverine Rouge and Kurt sorta Lance is okay I mean wouldn't you wanna make things shake when some one pissed you off? Oh and the Shiney ass thing came from futerama I liked bender ^_^ !! and he was always saying "if you don't like it then bite my shiney metal ass!" I always thought that of funny.......Well see ya plz review!


	2. chapter two: Meet Susan

****

Okay if you want to know the truth, I made this fic like months ago but I didn't really know how to write it then so I went back and fixed this chapter so it makes sense and well, I know how to write now..im kinda known for crappy writing, but ive improved A LOT and im Sooo sorry it took so long I made ch2 in like September 2003 O.O' I made ch1 one in like Aprill 2002 . LONG time..its Febuary 2004! Ok sorry ill shut up now ^__^ tell me if this is better then before and remember this story is kinda crazy ok ill shut up well..ja ne!

I feel weird

writing this... and i don't know were it came from.

Disclaimer: oh yep I made x-men defenitly im making one of my characters phyco too! ^_~ jk you know I don't own it

Chap 2 what happened?

After that I looked deep into the mirrors and saw

a girl, not any girl one with pink sweater and

cappries.

'This isnt me! Who the hell is that girly

girl wanna be in the mirror? Woah ! were am I ?'

damn! Who the hell am I?'

I just stood there shaking, then a painfull

feeling struck my body.

It felt like I was dying,

if It hadn't been this much pain it would be

close. Then the flash back came to me a little

evil voice calling Susan in my head, I couldn't

control it!

Then something unexspeced happened…………

(flash back)

"noooo! Please I wont drink ill be good!"

Susan begain to sob she had never cried sense she was

five.

"finally, I got that little brat off my back."

Susan was very weak and couldn't feel her legs or any other part of her body so the pryde's

Had to drag her out to the car

"Help no oh god no!" she screamed and was

puonding on the glass window of the car.

while her mother smiled and waved

good-bye and went into the old appartment in the

middle of the foggy night.

"so how do we do it?" asked mrs. Pryde in anger.

"I don't know how, about we set it to high ive herd that she drinks."

Said mr. Pryde as he looked at Susan with a

disgusted look.

Susan wasn't able to move she just

sat there like a zombie. They took out some sort of helmet that had nobs and buttons all over it.

Then mr.pryde and mrs. pryed

placed it on Susan's head and set it to kind mode

(an:// courney I know lol)

she screamed so loud that all the people in the

small town could hear. Then ther was a flash of

pink light….

"hello who are you? Whoam I?" asked

Susan with a confused look.

"why your our douaghter Kitty pryde." Said mrs. Pryde in a happy

kind manner

"um yeah ok, I remember now."

(An//: the helmet also can create a new memorie and life. Some freaky helmet eh?.)

(end flash back)

'Huh? My name isnt Kitty, its Susan! I have to seek

revenge! '

"WHAHAHAHA!, susan's back baby!"

That night Kitty or Susan walked out of the

bathroom leaving a broken window.

"hey Pryde, whats your problem?" asked Rouge with

a confused look.

"do you got any red or black dye I could use?"

"um yeah sure what for?"

Kitty just stood there with an anoyed look.

"non your god damn bussiness!"

Rouge was stunned the only time Kitty swore was

when she was either really mad .

"um sure lets go."

Then they went to Rouge and Kitty's room and found red and black dye Rouge was

gonna dye her hair but she decieded to keep the white. Plus she could always put it in Kitty's

hair while shes sleeping.

"here"

Kitty snached the dye away form rouge and got out some rubber

gloves and went to the bathroom. She came out 2

hours later with her bangs black and the rest of

her hair was coverd in perfectly mesured red

streaks.

"WoW never knew vally girl had it in her."

Kitty gave another pissed off look at rouge

and said

"just call me Susan freak, and do you have any

clothes I can barrow? I hate pink, to cheerfull"

Rouge then gave a disguested look at kitty and said

"Fine I'll call you Susan but you go get the cloths on your own!"

Kitty or susan gave a big Pissed look

and said

"fine! I'll go get some tomarrow then, is here anything I own besides pink?"

Rouge then gave her a groan

"don't ask me! There your cloths! but I

think you have a pair of leather pants and a red top in there some were."

(An//: im referring to the one that she has later in the sires like when

she learns how to drive. I think there leather?)

"fine better then pink!" then she realized she was tired so she closed her eyes

and fell asleep.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"hey Rouge weres Keetty?" asked a confused Kurt.

"oh you mean vally girl or..um Susan? Shes

upstairs getting changed, who the hell cares were miss aditude is anyway?"

"Susan???????"

"don't ask! And you defently don't wanna know.."

Susan had thrown out everything she had exsept the large black boots she got from Rouge a year ago.

And the out fit she was wearing.

"okay now to hit the road!"

she snuck into Scott's room while he

was sleeping last night so she had the keys to his car. She then

hopped his car and stepped on the breaks so hard leaving a big black skit mark.

She finally had made it to

the store and bought all black clothes.a

cupple of red and dark gray because she needed something besides black, and red sense she thought it mached

her hair.

She was back at the instatut were it was almost dinner time. She

Had changed into a pair of black jeans and a black t-shirt that said 100% devil on the front and on the back it had said born to kill in red.

Rouge knocked on the door but no answer so she knocked down the door and in

the room and saw kitty while she lie there listening to rock music. Rouge stared and awe as

she saw the girl before her.

"KITTY!! KITTY!! K I T T Y!!!!! "

"what!!!! Cant you see im busy and I told you not to call me that name anymore!"

"well sorr__y! little miss prissy!"

"what ever" "

"okay Susan! They want you down stairs its time to eat!"

Susan was so anyoed with Rouge she couldn't control

it any longer

"SHUT UP!!! Ill go down if

you just shut up! "

Rouge shook her head and said

"Listen KIT__SUSAN! Im not in the mood right now

come down or else!"

Susan had to just Laugh her ass of at that

"great be down in ten, you know I

really like you um…Rouge"

rouge smiled "Good! Cause your gonna get used to it!" after that they both

laughed and went down stairs.

"KITTY! Holey shi…um I mean crap.." they wernt allowed to sware infront of the professer

Scott had his nose scrunched at the smell of real leather

"and What in the hell did you do to my

car? "

"drove it!"

Scott looked at her in shock.

"HOLEY SHIT! Are my glasses rong or is that really you!?!"

cursing this time he couldn't hold it back he had a close view of her

"one and only" said

Rouge, Her and Kitty made up a secret sign sense By now they were best friends.

"and another thing scott"

Susan then grabbed the callor of his shirt and went close to his face

"its not KITT_EY! ItsSU__SAN! Got that?"

she pushed him down and he was completley stunned, Rouge saw what she did and she

said to her when she sat down as the others had there moulths opean wide and eyes dielated.

"you really have gone bad, I know and you can hurt anyone especialy red but not scott!"

Susan just looked at her

weird

"Fine"

"hey Keetty vhat did you do to your hair?!"

"non-ya-buisness elf boy!" susan left for

upstairs while everyone else besides rouge was to their own asmazment and kept

talking about her new look, although kurt really did still like her infact he loved her hair.

Rouge stayed down stairs while Evan was making fun of her and said

"Oh great another Rouge!" he laughed so did Kurt

and Gean.

"Listen Evan! I don't have time for your

little jokes okay! "

"jeeze man, don't have a cow okay? If you can even turn a cat goth,

maybe you can turn a cow goth too!" then everyone

started to laugh even professer x

Rouge just stormed upstairs.

A year has passed sense Kitty turned into Susan

well of coarse everyone was shocked even the teachers were shocked Lance still was going out

with her. And Rouge and Kitty were best fiends they got into trubble a lot and skipped class

people made fun of them but still called kitty

Susan and they made fun of people as well. One day

Susan had the best idea….

"Rouge, I got it!" Rouge

was confused,

"got what?"

Kitty begain to have an

evil grin

"we play a trick on everyone tonight!"

"um okay…………great! Idea"

That night………………………

Susan poke her finger on a knife and she wrote

with her own blood on the mirror

' you will all die

by tonight. ' she thought as she wrote

she told rouge what she had to do and her evil plans, even though she didn't even tell rouge the whole story

"got it?"

Rouge looked out of the

bathroom down the hall to see everyone coming

because Rouge had told them to see the bathroom.

"got it"

Susan hid in a corner

of the bathroom were a garbage can was she but a

garbage bag on her head and ducked to make her

seem apart of the bathroom.

"okay what is it Rou_______" Then everyone gasped they stared at

Rouge.

Kitty sprayed Rouges hand in red spray paint

so it looked like she did it. Kitty then played a

tape record saying "I did it! Haha goth-ya!"

and it sounded just like

Rouge. Belive it or not this was appart of the

plan that Rouge knew and made up herself so then if they

thought she did it, they'd belive anything she said

because everyone thought Susan was out with

Lance.

Okay taking a break when I wrote it it was a lil confusing so I fixed it the best way I could, and thanx to my wonderfull five reviewers ^^ you really are great ! im thinking of making the sumery a lot better and once im done with the last chapter ill go back and fix the first one k? this really dose look large on word hope it is on ff.net. So you want to change something on the chapter or don't get something just please let me know, theother thing is, I cant tell you the end it kinda has a mix with Kitty/Lance and a Kitty/Kurt

And some Rouge/Scott that's all I can say, anyway I know that so far there was no sickness

but next chapter is just sick and wrong. It might make you sad others they might like that stuff..err you couyld get completley groased out and burn it ^_^ and I promise no more long reviews YAY! P.s. ill update sooner too even YAYER! 


End file.
